Tol Skorr
Tol Skorr was a male Human who served as a Jedi Knight during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. After falling to the dark side during the Clone Wars, he joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems and became one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. Near the end of the Clone Wars, Tol faked his death and secretly became one of Darth Sidious Dark Side Adepts. Biography Early life Not much is known about Skorr's young life other than he was born on Arda in 38 BJP, and at some point joined the Jedi Order. Clone Wars Skorr was shot down and nearly killed by pirates on a mission over Korriban, but his life was saved by Count Dooku. Skorr followed Dooku unquestioningly from that day on and turned to the dark side of the Force. Skorr became one of Dooku's deputies in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, along with Sora Bulq, Kadrian Sey, and later Quinlan Vos. Skorr had an intense rivalry with Vos, whom he viewed as a threat to his position with Dooku. Skorr was present at Dooku's subjugation of Tibrin, at the duel against the Kiffu Guardians, and later competed with Vos on Korriban to recover the Sith holocron of Darth Andeddu. Titavian IV After Vos returned empty-handed from his mission to Honoghr, Dooku tasked Skorr and Asajj Ventress to hunt him down. They trapped Vos aboard the exploration vessel Titavian IV, and would have succeeded in killing him had Obi-Wan Kenobi not intervened. With Ventress focused on Kenobi, Skorr continued to attack Vos, before being distracted by an escaped rancor. He then took to his personal ship, a KR-TB "Doomtreader", to hunt Vos, but was shot down and left stranded with Ventress on Titavian IV. Joining Sidious In 0 BJP, on Saleucami Skorr fought Quinlan Vos in a lightsaber duel and was seemingly killed when he fell into a lava pit. However, it was a faked death as Tol was contacted by Darth Sidious via hologram who told him to fake his death and meet him on Coruscant as he had an offer for him, an offer he wouldn't want to turn down. Skorr was able to make contact with Sidious on Coruscant. Sidious told him he thought very highly of Skorr and thought he was much more powerful than Dooku. Sidious also told him, that he could use his help in the coming months, as his ultimate plan to rule the universe was about to come to fruition. Sidious then decided to reveal himself as Chancellor Palpatine. Tol was surprised, and graciously accepted Sidious offer to have a place in his new order. Tol respected that Palpatine was able to keep his dual identity a secret, and even commended him for it. Skorr would stay hidden on Coruscant until the end of the War, when he helped attack the Jedi Temple during Operation Knightfall. New Order After the implementation of the New Order, Skorr became one of Emperor Palpatine's highest ranking Dark Side Adepts, a Grand Inquisitor. While on Coruscant, Skorr met Palpatine's daughter Stediana Palpatine, the two soon became intimate. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Tol Skorr was a very capable warrior and Lightsaber Combatant, often using his brute strength in battle to overpower his opponent. Skorr was also very talented in the use of Force Choke. Weapons Notes Links Tol Skorr (Gallery) This is a game that you don't want to be in! Category:Character